


Allies in Books

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Native American Character(s), Native Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamika meets Roger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies in Books

“You’re new around here, aren’t you?”

Roger looked up at the question, blinking at the group of children heavily armed with books and weapons. He watched as the group parted, allowing one of them to step forward, smiling at him as she toyed with the Librarian hand that hung from a cord around her neck.

“I’ve never seen you around before,” Tamika noted.

Roger shrugged his shoulders and looked away for a moment, watching as an owl circled overhead.

“That’s my winking owl,” Tamika explained. “Whenever I need him he flies down and winks to get my point across that I’m lying or being sarcastic.”

*That seems useful to have,* Roger finally signed to her.

“I heard that you’re reading Kant?”

*Yes.*

Tamika smiled at him, holding up her own copy of Kant’s writing. “Would you like some help for your report?” she asked.

Roger slowly smiled, nodding his head as the other children started to come closer now, sitting down around them and relaxing. *The others at school make fun of me,* he signed.

“I could always send some of my scouts over to talk to them,” Tamika offered.

*I would like that.*


End file.
